Brathan Story
by Chazz17
Summary: Brooke and Nathan...Trouble along the way...Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Tips…Nathan and Haley never dated**

**Brooke never was a cheerleader, just a quiet human being but later on becomes one**

**Peyton and Lucas are dating**

**Jake and Haley are dating**

Chapter 1: Falling for her

Nathan Scott and his half brother Lucas Scott ran around the court playing basketball. They both loved playing basketball. Of course, they were the biggest stars of Tree Hill High and they were great at it. Nathan

"Yo, Nathan…check that girl over there…she needs company," Lucas told his brother

Nathan looked at the girl sitting on the bench, all alone and she looked sad.

"Aight…" Nathan nodded at his brother.

He walked over to her, "Hey are you ok?"

He sat beside her.

"Why are you talking to me?" she whispered, not even glancing at Nathan

"Well…you looked so sad, so I thought I'd help you," he replied. God she was beautiful.

She looked at him. Nathan suddenly noticed the pain and fear when he looked in her eyes. They were beautiful eyes, but they looked frightened of something.

"You don't want to know me," she warned, crying

"Hey…what is it?" he rubbed her arm but she flinched away

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Its fine," she sighed

"You can talk to me you know," he offered

"What? You're Nathan Scott…basketball superstar and am just a geek who is hardly noticed at school…why would you be talking to me," she complained

He sighed, "Ok…"

"I'm sorry," she apologised

"It's cool," he smiled

"Just my Dad…" she started

"Yeah?"

"He…he hi-hits me," she cried

He gasped, "Have you told anyone?"

"No…just you and I can't move anywhere else because I don't know any relatives…and…am just scared," she cried

"Oh…how about your mum?" he asked, concerned

She chocked, "She died"

"Oh…I'm sorry," he apologised

"I've heard that a lot," Brooke laughed

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked

How come he hadn't noticed her?

"My name is Brooke Davis…" she smiled, revealing her dimples

"Nice to meet you Brooke," he smiled back at her

"Yo…Nathan…Come on…Peyton is waiting," Lucas shouted

"Nah…you can go without me," he told his brother

"You sure?" he asked his brother

"Yeah…I think I'll hang with Brooke for a while," he smiled

Lucas nodded then walked off

"You didn't have to do that," Brooke stood up

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked

"I'm sorry…it might be embarrassing to be seen with me you know…so…" Brooke shrugged

"No…why would I be embarrassed to be seen in public with a beautiful girl," Nathan said truthfully

Brooke smiled, "You…You think am pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful," he smiled

They looked into each others eyes for a second then sat down again.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

Nathan just smiled back at her.

She is so beautiful, he thought.

"So what's it like to be popular?" she asked

"Oh…you know…its not that interesting…ok it is but sometimes I feel like I don't belong there…basketball is cool and everything but it feels like everyone counts on you to do everything right…to win the championship…even my dad is aggressive about it…I have to get up at 5.00 in the morning to run because I have to "Win the championship and it's up to me," he let it out

"Oh…so are you really related to Lucas…coz you look nothing like each other…I mean you got brown eyes…he's got blue…you just don't look alike," she laughed

"He's my half brother…my dad apparently…slept with his mum a month or two after sleeping with mine," he sighed

"Oh...i'm sorry," she apologised

"Don't be…it ain't your fault," he had his head down

"I guess I'll be going now…my dad always wants me to be on time…if I'm five minutes late he'll beat me…I've been his punch bag since my mum died…always blaming me for her death," she stood up

Nathan had grown to like this girl.

"You need help with your dad…he can't do this to you," he told her

"I know…just forget it…" she left him standing there.

He had to do something about this

0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooke woke up with an aching body. Her dad had beaten her again last night for being two minutes late. She had apologised but he still beat her. He smelt of vodka.

No one had noticed the bruises yet, thank god she wasn't a cheerleader. Wearing long sweaters had helped, even in summer.

She sighed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. She remembered her conversation with Nathan as she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror.

_Flashback**…**_

"_I'm sorry…it might be embarrassing to be seen with me you know…so…" Brooke shrugged_

"_No…why would I be embarrassed to be seen in public with a beautiful girl," Nathan said truthfully_

_Brooke smiled, "You…You think am pretty?"_

"_I think you're beautiful," he smiled_

She smiled, she was falling for him.

She changed into her jeans and long t-shirt.

Luckily her dad had gone for work. She stayed after school to avoid going home to her dad. She had to be home by 5.00pm on the got or she'd get a beating.

She walked to school. She had a few friends, like Haley and Jake had been her best friends since she started her senior year.

"Hey…Brooke…need a ride?" someone called from a car

She looked at the guy, it was Nathan. She smiled.

"Sure," she walked to the car.

He opened the door for her.

"You ok?" he asked

"I'm fine…" she looked away from him

"I know I've known you for a day now…but you can trust me you know," he smiled at her

"Yeah…thanks…" she sighed

He nodded then continued to drive.

They didn't have that much of a conversation. She peered out the window as he drove quietly.

Haley had been looking at her all goggle eyed and her mouth wide open.

"What?" Brooke asked as they walked down the corridor

"I didn't know you were close to Nathan," she gave her a cheeky grin

"We are just friends…but we are getting close…he's not ass like people say he is…he's nice," Brooke said truthfully

Haley nodded, "Here he comes"

Brooke looked at Nathan; he was walking towards her, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey, Brooke…so what have you got first class?"

"I got English with Miss Newman," she smiled

"So we are together…I never knew that," he smiled back

They stared at each other and Haley coughed.

Brooke looked at Haley, "Oh…this is my best friend Haley…"

"Nice to meet you Haley," he said not taking his eyes off Brooke.

Brooke started to feel nervous and her heart was beating like crazy.

"Come on Brooke, we're gonna be late," Haley told her friend.

Jake came running to them

"Hey, baby…hey Brooke," he said breathlessly.

"Hey," Haley kissed his cheek

"Hey, Jake…Nathan, this is my other best friend Jake," Brooke introduced him

"Nice to meet man," Nathan shared a handshake with him

"Yo…Nathan come on we got English man let's go…" Tim, Nathan's best friend came to them

"I'm walking with Brooke," he smiled at him

Tim, confused, walked away.

Haley smiled then walked away with Jake.

They walked to there first class.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan watched Brooke laugh at something Haley or Jake had said.

"Hey, Nate," Peyton and Lucas came to sit beside him

"Hey guys…" he said, without taking his eyes off Brooke

"You like her don't you?" Lucas asked

"What...No,"

"Right…ask her out man…" Lucas ate his fries

"What if she doesn't like me?" Nathan asked

"Dude…you're the basketball star…course she'll like you,"

Peyton noticed that Brooke had been glancing at Nathan every two seconds

"She likes you," Peyton smiled

"How do you know?"

"Just..." Peyton laughed

Nathan stood up and walked to Brooke's table.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey…mind if I sit here?" he asked

"Sure…sit down," Brooke said

"We're gonna go," Jake grabbed his girlfriends hand then they walked away.

"So what's up?" she asked

"I…Look…there's a party at Tim's house on Friday night…do you wanna come as my…my date?" he asked.

He has never been nervous about asking a girl out.

Why was he feeling like this?

She sighed, "Oh, Nathan…I'd love to…but my dad…he's…he's strict and I'm too scared…I can't, I'm sorry," she looked down

"Oh…do you want me to ask your dad?" he was desperate to go out with her

"Maybe but…he's really scary…he could kill me?" she sighed

"What time does he come home?" he asked her

"Usually before 5.00…just be careful," she warned

"Don't worry…am cool," he laughed

She glared at him, "I'm serious,"

He nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0

Nathan had been nervous about meeting Brooke's dad. He walked slowly up to Brooke's front door, and then tapped on the door.

A man, who looked in his fifties or so, had shaggy hair and smelt of alcohol opened the door. Maybe his dad was much better than this guy.

"Can I help you?" Brooke's dad asked

"I…can I come in?" Nathan asked

"Sure," the man answered, looking suspicious but not at all bothered

He led Nathan to the living room. It was a cosy place, but there were bottles of alcohol everywhere.

He sighed, "Nice to meet you Mr Davis,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan replied with a shake In his voice

"Oh…Dan Scott's son…whaddya want?"

"I was thinking maybe I can take Brooke to the party," Nathan shrugged

"No…I do not want my teenage daughter having sex and raving at some party with people she barely knows…she's staying home where I can see her," he stood up

"Or…where you can abuse her," Nathan corrected

"Excuse me…how did you know about that…get outta my house,"

"I don't like what you're doing to Brooke…so If you allow me to take her to the party I wont tell the police…if you don't…well you know…you could be taken to prison for abusing your own daughter,"

Brooke's dad sighed, "I guess it's my fault, I've always blamed her for her mothers death…they were in the same car that time…" Brookes dad broke down and cried

Nathan didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"…I couldn't understand how my wife died but Brooke made it through…from then on my whole world came crushing down and I've been drinking and hitting Brooke because every time I look at her…I see her mother and I always blamed her for her mothers loss,"

Nathan was sorry for the man. He couldn't imagine losing someone that close to him.

"I'm Sorry Mr Davis," Nathan looked down at his feet

"It's fine…you can take Brooke to that party…it's about time she has some fun…I'm just worried that am gonna lose her too,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brooke walked into the house, tip toeing so that her dad didn't here her. She smelt food from the kitchen.

She walked and found her dad in an apron and dancing to some music.

"Hey honey," he said happily

"…Ummm…hi," she said confused

"How was school?" he smiled at her

Brooke noticed the change in her fathers appearance, he had had a shower, the bottles of alcohol were no where to be seen and the house looked normal.

"It…it was fine…" she looked around

"Ok…you can go and change…I cooked some dinner for us,"

Brooke had fun that night but she didn't know if this could last forever. Her dad can change pretty quickly. Had he talked to Nathan yet?

"So this boy called Nathan came by today," her dad announced, chewing on his chicken

Her heard started beating like crazy.

"He's such a nice young man…he wants to take you to the party,"

Brooke nodded.

"You can go sweetheart…just be back before midnight and be careful,"

Her father hadn't called her 'sweetheart for a long time since her mother's death.

She smiled at him and he smiled back

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o

Peyton walked along the corridors. She had noticed Brooke was smiling and laughing with Nathan.

She smiled at the two.

"Have you noticed how Nathan has changed?" Lucas sneaked up behind her

"Yeah…I think it's for the better," she smiled and kissed her boyfriend

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Jake were in the same car.

Brooke sat with Nathan in the front sit and Haley and Jake were in the back

"Doesn't Tim always have a party?" Jake asked

"Yeah…always…" Nathan replied as they entered Tim's house.

Normally Nathan would be making out with his date by now…but he figured Brooke was really special to him and he was falling in love with her.

"NATHAN…NICE GAME TONIGHT MAN," some girl yelled at him.

He nodded at her, smiling.

"So…do you want a drink?" he asked Brooke

"Sure…surprise me," she smiled

He walked away leaving her sitting alone on the couch.

Nathan came back with two bottles of vodka in his hands.

He gave one to her and started drinking his.

"You having fun yet?" he asked

She pretended to think for a minute. Nathan looked at her, she looks beautiful when she's thinking.

"Yes…" she smiled

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked

She smiled, "Sure,"

_**Chorus  
I got new shoes on the ride (yes sir)  
Rollin' down 95 (yes sir)  
And you can see in my eyes (yes sir)  
That I'm lookin for a cutiepie (yes sir)  
And we ain't gotta make love (yes sir)**_

**_  
And we can just cuddle up (yes sir)  
But if she want me to beat it up (yes sir)  
Then dammit, I'll beat it up (yes sir)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up_**)

_Music by Pretty Ricky- Your Body_

Brooke had never danced so much in her life. Well… with a boy.

Nathan watched the way Brooke moved her body. So sexy.

He watched the dimples appear on her face. This made him smile; watching her smile meant that he was happy.

"Whoa…that was great," Brooke yelled on top of the music.

Nathan was surprised to hear this. Brooke was so quiet and this is the first time, since being together, they talked about music and what kind of stuff they were into.

They were quite the opposite but in some way the same.

"I know…ma…you can dance," he laughed

She laughed too.

Nathan stared into her eyes and leaned closer to her face.

They kissed, feeling electricity strike through both of them. Nathan pulled back then leaned in again.

Brooke ran her hands through his hair, and put her arms round his neck to pull him closer.

Nathan put his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"HEY GUYS," Haley and Jake interrupted there making out session

Brooke and Nathan both looked embarrassed to look at each other. They mumbled a 'hi'.

Brooke watched Jake and Haley making out right in front of her eyes.

She shook her head then turned back to Nathan.

"So what does this mean?" she asked him

"…well…what do you want it to mean?" he shrugged

"I want it to mean that we are officially a couple,"

"Good…so…girlfriend wanna make out?" he asked with a cheeky grin

"Yes…boyfriend," she kissed him

Life for Brooke Davis was starting to get interesting.

**Please review…**

**Nathan wants to take things further but Brooke isn't ready**

**Brooke and her Dad are getting along fine**

**Peyton and Lucas…well everything's fine for them**

**Brooke becomes a cheerleader along with Haley**

**Trouble comes along when a new girl…Rachel comes and plans to steal Nathan away from Brooke**

**Brooke meets a guy called Felix**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going to Far

Thanks for the reviews:

Roshelle, calixx, B.P.Davis, Lilrdevil92, BabyC2003, AcexReporter, Camryn

"I have a surprise for you," Brooke told Nathan as they walked down the corridor.

"Really….what is it?" he asked

"Well…it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" she smirked at him

"Come on Brooke…I hate surprises,"

Brooke giggled, "Nope…you're gonna have to wait,"

He sighed as they walked to there first class.

Everyone knew about them dating now. Some girls were disappointed and they glared at Brooke every now and then.

Brooke didn't care though. She loved Nathan. She loved spending time with him.

She had decided to sign up for cheerleading and surprisingly, Peyton, the captain of the cheerleading team, accepted. They had become great friends the past few weeks and she was happy.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan ran into the basketball arena. He was quite early for practice. He couldn't wait for Brooke's surprise. Everything was going great for them.

He watched Peyton and a group of other cheerleaders walk in.

He shook his head then continued to practice.

"Hey," he heard a voice behind him

He turned around to see Brooke in a cheerleading uniform. She had curves. He looked at her up and down, with his mouth in an "O" shape.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing…you look…wow…hott," he laughed

She giggled making dimples appear on her face.

Nathan loved making her laugh.

"Was this my surprise?" he asked

"Yes…are you surprised?"

"I'm very surprised…are you glad am surprised?"

"Yes,"

"Good…I love this surprise,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue begged for entrance and she accepted. They stood there, kissing.

"I need to talk to you after practice," he said between kisses

"About what?"

"Something important,"

"Nathan Scott. Take your butt back to practice…we've got a big game on Friday and all you have time for is kissing your girlfriend," Whitey screamed at Nathan

Nathan gave Brooke one last kiss then ran back to practice.

Brooke walked back to her practice with a huge grin on her face

"Oh my God…are you dating Nathan Scott?" a blonde girl asked from the team

She nodded.

"You are so lucky," the blonde told her.

"I know,"

"I'm Bevin by the way," she smiled

"I'm Brooke,"

"So what's the sex like Brooke?"

"We haven't done it yet," Brooke laughed softly, embarrassed.

Bevin's eyes were wide open with surprise, "Wow…Nathan must really love you…I mean if it was some other girl…he'd have done it by now…he's already slept with half the girls on the cheerleading team…" Bevin chatted on whilst Peyton was giving the instructions

They practiced and Brooke smiled as she watched Nathan watch her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brooke walked to the table were Haley and Jake were sat.

"Hey B…how was practice?" Haley asked

"It was great…and Nate was happy for me, why didn't you come?"

"I'm starting next week,"

Brooke sat down and ate her sandwich.

"Nathan's coming," Jake smiled at his friend.

"I feel like we haven't spent any time with each other in ages," Haley complained

"I know…"

"Hey baby…" Nathan sat down.

"Hey…aren't you sitting with Tim and Lucas and P.Sawyer?" he chewed her sandwich

"Don't you want me here?" he asked

"I do…" Brooke sighed

"Good…you look hott in that cheerleading outfit," he smirked

"That's why I haven't taken it off," Brooke giggled

"Hmm," Nathan kissed her.

"You guys are kind of getting icky," Haley faked a groan

"You said you're going to tell me something remember?" Brooke looked at him

"Oh yeah…in private," he looked at Haley and Jake

They both looked at each other then stood up and left

"That was rude," Brooke said, angrily

"What?" he shrugged, innocently

She shook her head, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummm…Sex," he looked down

Brooke frowned at the sound of that.

"Brooke…we've been dating for five months now…and…well…"

"Nathan…we're 17,"

"So…I've had sex with lots of girls,"

"Ok…I don't need to know that,"

"Brooke…I love you and next weeks its my 18th birthday…I uh…I want us to do it,"

"Nathan…think about me too…am a virgin…I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry if you're disappointed but am not that kind of girl. If you want someone and sex then go look for someone who will give you that…" she stood up and left angrily

"Brooke…I'm sorry….i didn't mean it…we don't have to do it," he yelled at her ask she walked away

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Brooke was mad at Nathan. How could he ask her such a thing?

She just wasn't ready for sex yet. She loved Nathan but it just didn't feel right.

She cried as she sat on one of the benches.

"You OK?" a guy, with black hair and cute looking face asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine,"

"Doesn't look like it. I'm Felix by the way," he let his hand out

"I'm Brooke…" she shook his arm

"I heard you and that guy arguing over there…you ok?"

"What, you were eavesdropping?"

"No…I was walking by and…" he trailed off

"Forget it," she stood up

"Look…I'm new to this school and I don't really want to fall out with a beautiful girl I just met. I wanna be your friend at least," he stood up too.

"I'm sorry…I'm just in a bad mood,"

He nodded.

"So what class you got next?" she asked her new friend

"I got…History…with Mrs. Smith,"

"Me too…come on…I'm kind of avoiding my boyfriend right now…you can walk with me,"

They walked off as they bell rang.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan walked to his class. He knew Brooke was mad at him and he was trying to win her back.

He watched her laughing with some guy.

He felt jealous.

He needed to get him away from her.

"Brooke," he walked to her.

He saw her roll her eyes.

"Brooke…am sorry ok? I guess you looked hott in that outfit I couldn't wait to get you out of it," he explained

She smiled at him

"Nathan…I want to have sex with you sometime…but not now…I love you but this isn't the right time for me right now,"

Nathan smiled, "That's cool,"

They shared a kiss

"Oh…this is my new friend, Felix…He's kind of new in this school so be nice to him,"

Nathan looked at Felix.

"Come on, B…we got History first,"

"No…say hi to Felix first," she stood there with her arms folded

"Hi," he mumbled

Felix mumbled a "hi" back.

The three of them walked to class.

Nathan sat with Rachel and Brooke sat with Nathan.

Rachel of course was red. She had been crushing on Nathan since forever.

She watched him all day. She was also a cheerleader.

"Ok…class…we are going to do a class project and I will put you in partners of two," Mrs. Smith said.

The class groaned

Mrs. Smith was Tim's step mom.

All the guys called her hott, sexy. She was blonde with blue eyes and she was very pretty.

"Nathan you're working with Rachel…Jake you will work with Haley and Lucas…actually work with the people next to you,"

"Uh…Mrs. Smith…can I switch partners?"

Rachel was disappointed

"No…you can't…why?"

"I wanna work with Brooke…"

"No…you have to work with Rachel,"

Nathan sat down and looked at Brooke and Felix laughing together

"Miss you don't understand…I have to switch partners,"

"Do you want a lunchtime detention or not?"

Nathan sat back down

Why was he worried, he trusted Brooke. She was innocent and Felix was just her friend.

"This is in for next Friday."

The bell sounded and everyone walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school, Nathan waited for Brooke, as usual.

She saw her with Rachel and Felix.

He was getting sick of this Felix guy. Why does he have to spoil everything?

"Baby…am going to work on the essay we have with Felix…he's giving me a ride," she told him

"But I need you tonight…you dad said you could stay over remember…and we got until next Friday. Almost a whole week," he complained

"Yeah…you're right…Felix…lets do the essay tomorrow," she told Felix

Felix sighed, "That's cool…see you tomorrow then,"

Rachel stood there, "So when are we gonna do our essay Nathan?"

"How about tomorrow…I have no one to hang with anyway,"

Rachel nodded then walked away.

"Why do we have to do this stupid essay anyway…I mean why have partners…we don't need partners," he complained as he drove off

"Nate…just drive,"

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So do you like this Felix guy?" Nathan asked as he lay on top of her kissing her neck

"Nathan…he's just my friend and yes I DO like him,"

He started kissing her again, unbuttoning her shirt without her noticing.

"You looked sexy in that cheerleading outfit," he whispered.

He kissed her chest then reached down to her back to unbuckle her bra.

"Nathan," she pushed him off her

"What…my parent's ain't home…we're free to make out,"

She sighed.

He kissed her again, begging her lips for entrance of his tongue.

She let him in. He tasted so sweet.

"Do you wanna do it?" Nathan asked

"No…" she kissed him back

Nathan groaned, "Damn…I want you bad,"

Brooke slid her hands on his back and pulled him to her.

She wished with everything that they didn't have any clothes on right now.

But she also knew she didn't want Nathan to use her for sex then leave her alone.

He groaned, sliding his hands into her shirt, rubbing her right breast softly. He heard her moan quietly.

He started on her skirt but she stopped him

"What?"

"Don't even think about Nathan?"

Nathan sighed, then lay on one side of the bed and they chatted the whole night, about school and there life, homework, college.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nathan woke up with a sleeping Brooke in his arms.

He smiled. He respected her options and he was proud.

"Brooke, wake up…we got school today," he nudged her softly

She groaned

He laughed at how difficult she was being

"B…come on Wake up or I won't give you a ride," he got up

"Fine," she got up

She looked beautiful in the morning. She never wore any makeup but she was still beautiful.

"Cant I get a good morning kiss?" he asked her

"No…I got bad morning breath,"

"Does that matter," he pulled her closer, then kissed her

"Hmmm…wanna join me in the shower?" he smirked

"In your dreams lover boy,"

He shrugged, "It was worth a try,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Today was Friday and as usual, Tim had a party after the b-ball game.

Nathan had scored six baskets and Lucas four.

They were winning.

"Good game, baby," Brooke ran to him to give him a kiss.

"Great cheering baby," he said in her tone

She laughed.

"So…you coming to Tim's today,"

She nodded, "But I have to do the essay with Felix,"

She walked off.

"You looking good in that outfit," he yelled at her

"Nice game Nathan," Rachel came up to him

"Thanks…Come to my house after the party to do the essay,"

**Sorry its so short peoples. I will try to do longer ones. Please tell me what you think. Read and Review.**

**From BaybeeBlue**


End file.
